


The Shape of Richie

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), M/M, Mute Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Richie looked up at him in confusion as Eddie climbed into the tub with him, but settled against Eddie's chest once he had gotten himself situated."Like water?" he signed in front of himself and Eddie chuckled."I like you," he responded, kissing Richie's shoulder.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Shape of Richie

**Author's Note:**

> i almost feel evil for writing anything based on this beautiful movie let alone for kinktober lmao

"I can't leave him there to die," Eddie had signed to Mike, all those weeks ago, in between mopping rooms.

And that was all it took to get Mike on board, along with the help of Eddie's neighbor Stan, to devise a plan to get the creature out of the facility.

Although at this point, it felt wrong to refer to him as 'the creature'. So... impersonal. Inhuman. 

Eddie had taken to calling him Richie, showing him how to sign out the name and then explaining how he could choose a name sign if he wished to keep it.

Now, here they were, in Eddie's apartment. He had tried to give Richie a tour of the place, signing to him what everything was, but Richie couldn't be out of the water for long and it was back into the bathtub with him. Eddie wanted nothing more than to spend every second with him however so, after taking a deep breath, he tossed aside any lingering sense of decorum and took off his clothes.

Richie looked up at him in confusion as Eddie climbed into the tub with him, but settled against Eddie's chest once he had gotten himself situated.

"Like water?" he signed in front of himself and Eddie chuckled.

"I like you," he responded, kissing Richie's shoulder.

"Richie like that. Do it again."

And so Eddie helped Richie turn around so he could kiss him properly. He had to admit it felt odd at first, but Richie's lips weren't slimy like he had imagined. 

(Because of course he had imagined this before. There was no denying now that, while he would have wanted to save him regardless of his feelings, he was definitely falling fast for him.)

Richie's lips _were_ cold, but they warmed up fast enough as they traded lazy kisses there in the tub. There wasn't much else they could do with the little space they had. Not unless they wanted to splash water all over the floor, but as Richie slid his hand up Eddie's thigh, Eddie decided he very much did not care about getting his deposit back. And if he was in for a penny, he might as well be in for a pound.

He told Richie he would be right back, and he ran to the linen closet in the hallway, grabbing all of the towels. He made sure that there was no way any water was going to leak out, and then he turned the bathtub and the sink's faucets on high. As the water started filling up the room, he offered his hand to Richie, helping him out of the tub. They stood in the middle of the room, kissing once more, but now they also allowed their hands to roam. Eddie showed Richie where and how to touch him, and getting the hint, Richie showed him in return.

Eddie gasped when Richie's cock came out of seemingly nowhere, but once he allowed himself to look and take in the size of it, well... He was more than ready to take the next step.

He bent over the sink, holding on the sides, little good that did. The water was lapping at the sides already, and he kept sliding forward. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie's middle, to help hold him in place, as he positioned his cock at Eddie's hole. He moaned loudly as Richie thrust in, but he couldn't even hear himself over the sound of the rushing water.

Time seemed to stop then, moving like molasses as the water reached they ceiling and they started to float as they moved against each other. Eddie finally stopped thinking with the wrong head for a moment and realized that he wasn't going to be able to breathe, but Richie easily flipped him around and kissed him once more. Except it wasn't a normal kiss, but more like the kiss of life.

They melted into each other as Richie thrust back into Eddie, his hips moving as fast as they could with the resistance from the water. It was obvious he was franctic, but thanks to their current situation, it did feel more like slow, sensual love making than fucking, which was lovely. But also, Eddie was desparate.

He reached his hand between them and started stroking his cock as best as he could. He may have masturbated in the bath his fair share, but it was still a learning experience to do it completely submerged in water. With Richie there, all around him, it didn't take long however. He came, gasping into Richie's mouth, and felt him follow merely seconds after him.

Perfect timing, too, because with a loud groan, the bathroom door gave way and they found themselves washing out into the living room.

Richie looked at Eddie, terrified, until Eddie started laughing hysterically. Then he joined in. The twinkle of their laughter mixed with the sound of water dripping off of every surface sounded like music to Eddie's ears. He pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could sign, "I love you" to Richie and cried with joy when Richie signed it back.


End file.
